<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rin Is More Demon Than Most Deny (but slightly) by anielsen33326</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103594">Rin Is More Demon Than Most Deny (but slightly)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anielsen33326/pseuds/anielsen33326'>anielsen33326</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If You Diss White-Haired Rin, Yukio Will (Try To) Punch You In The Face [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Bullying, Demon Okumura Rin, Demon Okumura Yukio, Depressed Okumura Rin, Good Dad Satan, Hurt Okumura Rin, Hurt Okumura Yukio, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I like Shiro but it's kinda neccesary for this AU, Kid Okumura Rin, Kid Okumura Yukio, M/M, Multi, Okumura Yukio Is A Good Bro, Panic Attacks, Sort Of, White-Haired Rin, Whump, better than shiro in this AU, shiro bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anielsen33326/pseuds/anielsen33326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of Kid Rin being hugged by Shiro and validated. But sadder.</p><p>Spoilers for the retelling of Rin v. Satan at the end!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujimoto Shirou &amp; Okumura Rin, Fujimoto Shirou &amp; Okumura Rin &amp; Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin &amp; Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin &amp; Satan, Okumura Rin/Okumura Yukio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If You Diss White-Haired Rin, Yukio Will (Try To) Punch You In The Face [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rin Is More Demon Than Most Deny (but slightly)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started off a simple play day at the daycare. Rin was playing with the blocks on his own, his classmates ignoring him as always. It made him sad, but at least Yukio was here. They’re both 6, and Yukio doesn’t really have any much weird compared to Rin. So he stays with the classmates. He can feel his twin looking over at him, the pain searing into his soul.</p><p>And they would never forget the pain of being separated from the other, the terror, <em>the loneliness</em>.  But Yukio was <em>normal.</em> <em>Lots</em> of people are crybabies, Yukio says! </p><p>It isn’t fair!</p><p>He kicked the block toward the wall--<em> crack </em>!</p><p>A dent appeared on the wall. A little bit, just a tiny bit, but it still brought attention. The big bully, a kid with brown hair and big hands and a troll face, yelled at Rin-- “Demon”! </p><p>He heard the horrified gasp of <em>torture</em> from his other half, about to shed tears. Could hear him getting up. </p><p>Something inside him <em> screamed </em> at him to protect Yukio-- <em> the bully related the demon-ness to his hair color, which is trashy </em> --to keep those <em> damn </em>tears off his little half’s face!</p><p>So his body moved for him, the<em> instincts </em> rolling out from within, the <em> demon-he-doesn’t-know-of-yet </em> once again in agreement with him, <em> as they did so long ago </em>.</p><p><em> Crrrrack! </em> The bastard had his teeth knocked dead out-- <em> the wisdom teeth </em>, Yukio would later comment to him in passing as they were eating cereal.</p><p>Just a moment, nonchalant, that comment was, but it stuck with them forever. </p><p>The bully punched back, hitting Yukio in the stomach (his body moved to shield Rin). “<em> Yukio! </em> ” he screamed in pain, himself as imbalanced as his other half. A brawl broke out, both sides battering the other. Rin made the forward attacks while Yukio struck from below. They worked like a forever-team--as they will always be despite later hardships-but Rin was still as dirty as in canon. They ignored the screams of their overseers, one running off to get Father. Before anykid knew it, the priest was at the door. The bully ran off at that second, calling the two “ <em> Demons! </em>” once again, smug as ever. Rin started smashing stuff--the balls, the blocks (they stubbed his toe, but he healed fast), the pieces and puzzles--his brother letting him go off.</p><p>And then the scene. </p><p> </p><p>Shiro pulled a face, looking at Rin’s damage. Then he pulled a straight face. The matrons calling him a monster while Yukio positioned himself to shield Rin from view, eyes hardened as any stubborn kid--<em> Yukio will protect his brother past the very end </em>! It was a challenge for his Father.</p><p>Rin moved closer to his brother. </p><p>Father still gave the speech, hugging both, <em> though it looked like he refused to acknowledge Yukio’s existence suddenly--it ticked the half-demons off (though they wouldn't know they were half-demons until later)-- </em>while Yukio cried and screamed in agony as much as his twin. Rin had protected Yukio, claiming<em> just</em> himself as the victim (<em>"He called me a demon!"</em>) as if it was a <em>human</em> protecting a <em>demon.</em> Rin assaulted Father, always careful of his twin-- <em> not a punch ever connecting with his brother. </em></p><p>As much as it helped, it also didn’t. </p><p>He, Father Fujimoto, supposedly the most sin-resolving person a child could meet other than family and friends, was ignoring the source. </p><p>Yukio would <em> never </em> ignore the source of their problems!</p><p>This will to shield Rin was also there from the first time someone dissed Rin’s <em> strange </em> hair style-- <em> “I like your hair, Rin. It looks really cool!” “Eh???I don't think it’s weird at all!” “You’re all crazy!” “You’re all idiots!” “You’re all stupid!” </em></p><p>And Rin let him. Father <em> never </em> did that. He was also <em> so scared </em> when Rin snuck up behind him, stealing a noise from within the Paladin’s soul, memories of the boy’s <em> father </em> putting him in a metaphorical stroke.</p><p>It hurt Rin.</p><p>And even though he cared for Father, cried at his death, his funeral when he couldn’t <em> save </em> him from <em> Dad </em> (Dad, at before opening the Gehenna Gate, noticed the innate demonic nature completely released from him, the blue flames turning light blue-- <em> almost white </em> , almost <em> burning down the monastery-- </em>fueled by the sins of those around him inflicted onto his boy, and offered him reprieve from Assiah), he eventually got over it, in a way, with a numbness following him until around a hundred years later into life, his brother the only one to understand why, the only one around to comfort him.</p><p>Yukio got over it quickly enough, for he didn’t see it; but knowing and <em>being</em> Rin, he understood--and let it go. Yukio is Yukio, after all. <em> Someone </em> has to be the stable one of the two at any moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>